In recent years, smart wearable devices, as a kind of electronic device, are researched and applied more and more. With the rapid development of computer software and hardware as well as interact technology, forms of the electronic devices start to be diversified, and gradually show significant application potential in fields such as industry, medical care, military, education, and daily life. Generally, a specific electronic device has a relatively fixed form. For the smart wearable devices, which are demanded to have a changeable form to be worn on a user's wrist or worn on other parts, a physical structure is used to realize such changeable form. It requires the user to perform operations on a relevant physical mechanism to change the physical structure, so that the electronic device can be worn or removed. However, it needs the user to operate the physical mechanism by himself/herself, to thereby change the physical structure to wearable state.